A gas turbine engine may be used to power various types of vehicles and systems. A gas turbine engine may include, for example, five major sections: a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle section. The fan section induces air from the surrounding environment into the engine and accelerates a fraction of this air toward the compressor section. The remaining fraction of air induced into the fan section is accelerated through a bypass plenum and exhausted. The compressor section raises the pressure of the air it receives from the fan section and directs the compressed air into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The high-energy combustion products then flow into and through the turbine section, thereby causing rotationally mounted turbine blades to rotate and generate energy. The air exiting the turbine section is exhausted from the engine through the exhaust section.
In some engines, the turbine section is implemented with one or more annular turbines, such as a high pressure turbine and a low pressure turbine. The high pressure turbine may be positioned upstream of the low pressure turbine and configured to drive a high pressure compressor, while the low pressure turbine is configured to drive a low pressure compressor and a fan. The high pressure and low pressure turbines have optimal operating speeds, and thus, optimal radial diameters that are different from one another. Because of this difference in radial size, an inter-turbine duct is arranged to fluidly couple the outlet of the high pressure turbine to inlet of the low pressure turbine and to transition between the changes in radius. It is advantageous from a weight and efficiency perspective to have a relatively short inter-turbine duct. However, decreasing the length of the inter-turbine duct increases the radial angle at which the air must flow between the turbines. Increasing the angle of the duct over a relatively short distance may result in boundary layer separation of the flow within the duct, which may adversely affect the performance of the low pressure turbine. Accordingly, the inter-turbine ducts are designed with a compromise between the overall size and issues with boundary layer separation. As a result, some conventional gas turbine engines may be designed with elongated inter-turbine ducts or inter-turbine ducts that do not achieve the optimal size ratio between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide gas turbine engines with improved inter-turbine ducts. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.